


First Kiss

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: The Flash and Arrow tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knew that this wasn’t a good idea. He knew that he was the one who let himself be thrown into this situation.</p><p>He saw it the second Len turned to him, eyes tinted red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Barry watched Bivolo knock Len in the head with something and watched as the man swayed and fell to the ground.

*Two hours earlier*

Barry knew the instant that Leonard Snart walked into Star labs that something was seriously wrong.

Leonard had a determined walk as he entered the lab. Cisco had seen him on the surveillance tape and warned Caitlin and Barry before he was able to enter the main part of the lab.

“We have a problem,” he said walking in like he owned the whole place.

“Yeah, it’s you,” Barry threw out before stepping towards the older man.

Snart held up his hands with a chuckle. “I’m not here to fight. I guess I should have clarified. We have a mutual problem: Bivolo. He’s gone rouge.”

“Yeah, we know that. He joined the Rogues, what’s the problem?” Cisco said giving Len an exasperated look.

“No, Idiot, he’s gone _rogue_. As in he left, went on his own. We were planning a heist and he decided he didn’t like the way I ran things. So he’s planning on doing it himself and he doesn’t show the... _restraint_ I have when it comes to not hurting people.”

Barry scoffed at the remark but knew that Snart had a point.

“So, what? You want us to take him out while you pull your heist? No way”

“No, Barry, I want you to help me stop him.”

* * *

 

And that’s how Barry found him in the middle of an alley, trying to figure out what to do: stop Bivolo from escaping or helping Len. It took him not as long as it should have to decide before he raced over to Len’s side.

“Snart! Hey, wake up!” he said, patting the man’s face. Len’s eyes opened slowly and Barry backed up a little when he saw the man’s eyes were still red.

“Flash,” Len spits out as he pushed himself up from the ground to his feet.

Barry backed up a few stop before he stopped himself. He couldn’t show fear. Not right now.

“Snart, stop, this isn’t you.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Len screamed as he raced toward Barry. Barry, even with his speed, found it hard to move out of the way at the last minute.

“That’s your name,” Barry said before launching himself to the side again as the older man came at him again. His Cold Gun lies on the floor a few feet away, forgotten.

“My name is _Len_!” 

“Okay, okay! _Len_ , look you have to calm down.” Barry pressed the com button on his suit before saying, “Cisco, we need the van!”

“Joe is already on his way,” came the response over the com.

The exchange lasted a mere ten seconds, but it was enough for Barry to get distracted enough for Len to get a good punch in to Barry’s face.

Barry barely caught himself before he fell.

“Seriously?” He aimed a hit at Len and missed as the man ducked and landed another punch to Barry’s gut.

“This is your fault! _Yours_! I wouldn’t be working with you! But it’s you! Of course it’s _you_!” Len screamed and Barry was at a loss for what that meant.

“You had to come along and make me question myself. I was a great criminal -- one of the best might, I’d say -- and then you came along and told me there was good in me! You had to ruin everything!” Len yelled while launching himself at Barry. Barry heard a squeal of tires and knew that Joe must be close.

Barry caught the older man and held him to his chest to stop him from moving

“Len, you do have _good_ in you! You can be _good_!”

“Who said that’s what I wanted!” Len growled before head-butting Barry in the face. Barry felt his nose crunch, and then the rush of warm blood running down his face. It hurt enough for Barry to let the man go.

“You had to come and fucking ruin everything; you and your stupid, attractive face. I hate you, Allen, and I’m going to kill you!”

Barry felt his nose gingerly as the man talked. He knew it was broken and not setting right as it quickly healed.

Len ran toward him once more and Barry, without thinking, punched the man hard in the side of the face. Len dropped to the ground and Barry felt bad for a second before he felt his nose again.

A minute later Joe was pulling up in the van. He helped open the doors and pulled Len to his feet, slapping his face softly.

“Just look at the lights, Len.” He grabbed Len’s chin and forced the man to watch the lights. Barry felt the tension eventually leave the man’s body.

 After the lights had shut off, they stood there for a minute before Len spoke up.

“You have one hell of a right hook, kid.”

Barry barked out a laugh. “Come on, let’s go back to the lab – get you patched up.” The two jumped in the van with Joe whom looked at Len with distaste.

The drive was quiet and longer than Len thought it would be.

When they arrived Joe stopped the van and gave Barry a short explanation of why he couldn’t stay. Something about having to go back to work because he didn’t have it in him to deal with Meta-humans today. Barry sighed and hopped out of the van. He waited until Joe pulled away before turning to the other man.

“He’s not happy we were working together.”

“You don’t say,” Len said with a smirk and Barry grinned at him before opening the door to the lab.

“After you... Len. Can I call you Len?” He smirked and Len’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Sure, kid. I mean I did tell you to, didn’t I?”

The two made it into the lab and Caitlin rushed over to Barry. “Holy crap, you look awful!”

Barry caught his reflection in one of the windows. Dried blood was covering most of his face and his nose was definitely crooked.

“We’re going to have to re-break it to set it,” Caitlin said apologetically. Barry sighed and made his way to the hospital bed in the next room over.

Len followed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

“Yeah... sorry about that, kid,” he said. Barry gave him a look over his shoulder. He did not sound sorry _at all_. In fact, he sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

“It’s okay, I got you back,” Barry said motioning to Len’s face. Len pressed his finger to the sensitive side of his face.

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

Barry laughed but it quickly turned into a squawk as Caitlin took his distraction as an opportunity to reset his nose. “A little warning, Cait!” Barry said, gingerly touching his nose.

“It would have hurt more,” Caitlin said matter-of-factly before turning to leave the room, the bloody cloth she had used to clean up his face in hand.

“I’ll be back to look at the cut on your head where Bivolo hit you.” She pointed at Len on her way past, receiving a mere shrug in response. He hadn’t even realized he was bleeding until she had said something.

After Caitlin’s departure from room, it left the two of them alone in silence.

“So um,” Barry started slowly, not looking at Len. “… What you said. I mean, if you don’t want to be good I’m not trying to like force you or anything. I mean, it’d be nice if I could.” He was floundering and he knew it. Len knew too, because he laughed.

“As if you could, kid,” he said softly with a slow exhale. “Look, kid,” he continued, effectively pulling Barry’s attention toward him. “You see something in me nobody else sees. And I mean _no one_. You say there’s something good in me but all I’ve ever known is this life. I tried something with the Rogues and look how that turned out.”

Barry turned his body toward him and gestured his hand at him. “Yeah, but look at the good you’ve done with the others! They aren’t hurting people. I mean, I could do without the robbery and petty theft, but it’s better than what it was and it’s because of you,” Barry said putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Len looked at the hand for a second before his eyes rose to meet Barry’s. “Nah, kid,” he said with a small shake of the head. “It’s because of you.” He nodded his head towards Barry.

Barry didn’t know how to respond to that, but after a few moments of silence his lips curled at the corner. “Do you really think I have an attractive face?”

Len’s eyebrows furrowed a bit before he barked out a laugh. “Out of all the things you could pull out of my rage _that_ is what we’re going to focus on?”

“Well, I mean, if _Captain Cold_ thinks I’m attractive that could really boost a man’s ego.” Barry shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly; a small and what could only be described as a cheeky grin growing on his face.

Len leaned forward in his chair so his face was closer to Barry’s.

“Well then, kid, you should probably know that I think you have a very attractive face.” His eyes wandered down Barry’s body and Len let his smirk show. “A very attractive everything, actually.”

A blush was quickly trying to take over his complexion as Barry tried to get his mouth to work when a throat cleared behind them.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Barry looked up to see Cisco smirking at the two and his blush deepened.

“I – No – What?” Barry stammered, sitting up quickly and Len leaned back in his chair.

“Good,” Cisco said with a smile and then charged on like nothing happened. “I lost Bivolo on the traffic cams. It’s like he just disappeared.”

Barry sighed and went to pinch the bridge of his nose, but Len’s hand on his arm stopped him. “You probably don’t want to do that.” Barry looked at his hand and realized what he was about to do and put his hand down lamely beside him. Caitlin made her way into the room and pushed past Cisco.

“Barry, switch places with Snart.”

“Len,” Barry corrected before he could stop himself. He quickly cleared his throat. “Um, I mean – I guess – he doesn’t like being called Snart.”

Caitlin eyes landed on Len who just nodded his head with a shrug.

“If we’re going to be getting along then you might as well call me by my first name.” Len stood up then, and Barry quickly moved to switch him places.

“Wait, we’re going to be working together again?” Cisco asked. He didn’t sound upset, if anything he sounded excited.

“Well… we haven’t caught Bivolo yet, and if the Rogues want we can team up on Meta-human situations.” Barry turned a raised eyebrow at Len.

“I can talk to them. I think Lisa would be okay with it,” Len said shooting Cisco a look.

“Okay,” Caitlin cut in, “We can talk business later. I need to stitch up your head.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Go for it, doc.”

It only took Caitlin a couple minutes to stitch up Len. Probably would’ve taken less time had the man not refused the anesthetic offered to him and then not flinched every time she tried to get near it.

“So I guess I’ll be seeing you guys around,” Len said as he rose from the bed when Caitlin deemed him finished. He made to walk out before Barry stopped him.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Len nodded and continued towards the doors, Barry falling into step beside him. When the two were outside and Len was getting ready to leave, Barry grabbed his arm.

“Did you mean it? When – you know – you said... you thought I had an attractive... everything?” When Len didn’t answer him and just looked at him, Barry continued with a deep blush in his cheeks. “Because I think you know you have a very attractive you know… everything.”

Len continued to stare at him, not saying a word. He was struck speechless, as Barry had just admitted to thinking he was attractive and that really shouldn’t make him as happy as it did.

When Len’s silence dragged on, Barry’s blush deepened – if at all possible – this time in embarrassment.

“Right,” Barry begins, his hands balled at his sides and bouncing off his thigh. “Okay, I’m just gonna go – you know, crawl in a hole and not come out for, like – ever.”

Barry paused for a moment – his eyes not able to meet Len’s before turning to leave. In the blink of an eye, Len grabbed his arm and spun him around, pulling the boy to him so their faces were close – noses almost touching.

“Yes, Scarlet, I think you’re very, very attractive.” Len’s lips pulled back in a smile and then he leaned forward to press his lips to Barry’s, Barry’s breath caught.

Barry made a squeaking noise and froze for only a second before kissing the man back. It was soft his, a mere press of the lips, but Barry was pretty sure it was the best kiss he’s had in a long time – if ever.

When Len pulled away Barry’s lips followed his. Len chuckled softly, and the sound made Barry break from the trance to realize he’d done. He was thankful for the dark; because he was sure his ears were as red as his suit by then.

“See you around, kid.” Len turned and walked off towards the bike he’d left there earlier. One last smile back at Barry and he was gone, leaving Barry on the sidewalk, his fingers pressed to his lips.

“Oh, this cannot be good” he mumbled with a sign before turning to head back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first time writing coldflash so let me know what you think


End file.
